The Unmatched
The Unmatched Only few have succeeded, don't try it, you WILL fail. Many have tried before you. They all thought they were worthy, they all have died. In A Nutshell It's a mindblow creepypasta around what until this day is still rated as the hardest game in the world: I Wanna Be The Guy The Creepypasta The Unmatched In my life I’ve seen some pretty rough video games, but none were as evil as this one. Created by the devil himself, it forces its victims to travel the land of the dead; an endless path of death, madness and evil, decorated with the corpses of those that dared the walk the path and thought to be worthy enough to face its creator. With every victim, the torture becomes increasingly more cruel, forcing the victim to die and die over and over again, never to succeed its hopeless suicide mission. After all those doomed and helpless lost souls, it once again has snared a new victim. A fifteen year old boy this time… …It all started last month, one day the kid began to act strangely. All of a sudden he started to say strange things. “I want to be it, I need to be it…there’s no other way…I WANNA BE…” Just days later he started going even crazier, walking around in blue overalls, wearing his underwear over his pants…and then there was that cape… After trying so much, his parents just became desperate; the next day, they would take him to a mental institution. That morning, they were shocked…their child had disappeared… The same night, he had left home, and went his own way... towards what would seal his fate. He walked and walked, with no sense of direction, is if he were hypnotized. For days and days he walked on and on. Even when his feet started to bleed, he wouldn’t stop. Finally, after wearing out his feet almost to the bone, he stopped, as if someone had told him to. He lay down, right where he was standing and immediately fell asleep. He wanted to rest for days, but his unconscious mind wouldn’t let him…something was waking him up. Whatever was left of his conscious mind, was both shocked and amazed by the place he woke up at. It first appeared to be an empty room built with bricks. He looked up at the ceiling and was surprised to see daylight, but as high as he tried to jump, he couldn’t reach the ledge above. As scared as he was, he slowly walked forward into the endless seeming room. His only way out appeared to be the hole in the ground. It seemed endlessly deep, but he had no choice… He jumped down, and landed just meters below. All of a sudden, a rusty mechanical sound penetrated his eardrums. But luckily the pain was short; because, only an instant later, a large spiked steel wall impaled him, and squished and cracked his body as it hit the wall of what formerly was the fifteen year old kid. The pain was short, but not over… Again and again, he keeps dying and dying, in more painful ways every time, for all eternity. Until this day, the kid has still not succeeded his goal, whatever it might be. Do you know maybe? Well…I do…'he wanna be the guy'. Category:Mindfuck Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game